kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.
http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Namba.png was a weapons manufacturing company in Kamen Rider Build. Company Members *Juzaburo Namba (CEO, deceased) *Nariaki Utsumi (Second Night Rogue/Hell Bro's/Kamen Rider MadRogue, defected to Evolto's side) *Masuzawa (Deceased) Namba Children *Sawa Takigawa (Double agent, defected) *Fu Washio (Remocon Bro's/Hell Bro's, deceased) *Rai Washio (Engine Bro's, deceased) Cooperators *Faust **Takumi Katsuragi (Former, Founder of Faust, Kamen Rider Build, and creator of the Rider System, the Transteam System and the experiments involving Nebula Gas. His murder was faked and his memories erased by Soichi Isurugi after he found his true identity as Evolto and his true intentions, currently living under the identity of Sento Kiryu). **Gentoku Himuro (Former, Night Rogue, Kamen Rider Rogue, Leader of Faust and Former Acting Prime Minister of Touto, defected to Seito after being exposed and exiled, returned to his old personality after becoming Kamen Rider Rogue). **Evolto (Current Leader of Faust, Blood Stalk, Kamen Rider Evol, replacing Gentoku Himuro as new partner, later betrayed when the latter revealed his true intention) ***Soichi Isurugi (Evolto's first host) ***Ryuga Banjou (Evolto's second host) ***Sento Kiryu/Takumi Katsuragi (Evolto's third host) *Shinobu Katsuragi (Scientist/Supplier of Lost Fullbottles) History Pre-War Led by Juzaburo Namba, Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. operated for many decades prior to the Sky Wall Disaster. Over the years, Namba took in numerous orphans such as Nariaki Utsumi, Sawa Takigawa, and brothers Fu and Rai Washio. While this act was ostensibly benevolent, these youths were raised to pledge alliegance to Namba Heavy Industries, becoming the "Namba Children". In the wake of the Sky Wall Disaster of 2008, which saw the eponymous Sky Wall split Japan into what would become three seperate nations: Touto, Hokuto, and Seito, Namba Heavy Industries manufactured an army of robotic Guardians which were provided to compliment the peace-keeping forces of the Japanese nations, with even the pacifistic Touto adopting them by 2013. War Secretly, Namba gave his support to Prime Minister Masakuni Mido of Seito, his prefered choice to inherit Japan to whom he would spare all expenses to support. Taking advantage of Hokuto's advance into Touto, the initially neutral Seito quickly seized the vulnerable Hokuto before declaring war on Touto. Working on Namba's behalf, Nariaki Utsumi updated the Kaiser System originally developed by Kaisei Mogami to create Remocon and Engine Bro's, soldiers of Seito alongside Rogue, a new Rider system used by Gentoku Himuro. After the deaths of both Washio brothers and Namba, Utsumi and most of Namba's remaining scientists start working for Evolto. The New World Namba Heavy Industries was erased from reality following the merger of the World of Kamen Rider and the World of Build. In its place is a small factory called the , which manufactures steel products for commercial non-military use such as medical equipment like canes and walkers for the elderly. Nariaki Utsumi works as a flustered employee there and is shown to have comically injured himself upon being upset at the craftsmanship of his work. Gallery Leader= Jusaburo Nanba.jpg|Juzaburo Namba (Deceased) |-| Members= Sawa Takigawa.png|Sawa Takigawa/Stretch Smash (Defected) UtsumiNamba.png|Nariaki Utsumi/Fake Night Rogue/Hell Bro's/Kamen Rider MadRogue (Defected, then deceased) KRBu-Remocon Bros.png|Fu Washio/Remocon Bro's/Hell Bro's (Deceased) KRBu-Engine Bros.png|Rai Washio/Engine Bro's (Deceased) Seito SPY Masuzawa.png|Masuzawa (Deceased) |-| Grunts= KRBu-Hard Guardian.png|Hard Guardian KRBu-Press Clone Smash.png|Press Clone Smash KRBu-Stretch Clone Smash.png|Stretch Clone Smash KRBu-Strong Clone Smash.png|Strong Clone Smash KRBu-Flying Clone Smash.png|Flying Clone Smash Notes *The company's methods of training children to become scientists, soldiers, and spies who swear absolute loyalty to its leader brings to mind the revelation of Yggdrasill Corporation's dark secrets in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu, where children at a very young age were trained to become workers of said company. **This method is also somewhat similar to the Hitler Youth program during World War II, training children to become soldiers to fight faithfully for Nazi Germany. *Sawa said that if Namba Children spies are compromised in their field, they are to commit suicide. In most military and espionage organizations, agents in danger of being captured are provided cyanide suicide pills, which can be ingested to avoid imminent torture and ensure they cannot be interrogated to the point of disclosing confidential information. This could be a possible suicide option Namba has given the children, however it is not confirmed. Appearances ru:Нанба Индастриз Category:Organization Category:Locations Category:Rider Creator